Certain appliances include handle lighting assemblies operatively configured to emit colored light so as to improve the aesthetic appearance or ease of use of the appliance. Such conventional handle lighting assemblies have included a color changing light source (e.g., color changing LEDs) so that various colors of light can be emitted from the handle lighting assembly, such as e.g., a red, green, or blue light. However, such color changing light sources typically offer only a finite number of color choices, limiting consumer lighting options. Other conventional handle lighting assemblies have included a light source configured to emit a single color of light. Such conventional handle lighting assemblies also limit consumer lighting options.
In some instances, a consumer may desire to change the color of the light emitted from the handle lighting assembly of their appliance. To change the color of the light emitted from certain conventional handle lighting assemblies, consumers have been forced to remove the entire door or handle to replace the light source. In this way, conventional handle lighting assemblies have not provided consumers with a readily available means for changing the color of the emitted light post-purchase of their appliance.
Accordingly, a handle lighting assembly for an appliance that addresses one or more of the noted challenges would be useful.